Conventionally, a sliding bearing having a crowning formed of a sloped surface on axial ends of a sliding surface has been suggested (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2).
The sliding bearing having such a crowning is prevented from strongly coming into partial contact with a rotational shaft, and is therefore prevented from abnormal wear or seizure even when the rotational shaft serving as a partner material is supported and is slightly inclined, deflected, or swung during rotation. Thus, the sliding bearing can support the rotational shaft smoothly as a whole.